The present invention relates to a slot closure for the semiclosed slots of the stator of an electric machine, and more particularly to slot closing bars for closing the slots.
The winding inserted in the slots of an electric machine stator must be properly secured so that individual wires will not protrude out of the slots where they could then be damaged, particularly by wiping against the rotor. To prevent this, it is known to fasten the winding including the coil ends by applying varnish to it. It is also known to secure the winding by the use of slot closing bars inserted in the axial direction on the outside of the slot.